User talk:Achillies Reborn
Just a suggestion, but you could rename the article Gareth-031, and that would be a much better way to title it. Other than that, I like the way it's looking. Wow, I'm impressed. That's quite a create way to repurpose the CSV coding. The only improvements I would make would be to remove the =END = from the bottom, and perhaps center the text better if at all possible. Edits Image plagiarism and Civility Warning #1 Plagiarism and Warning #2 UNSC Tripoli Tx for the comment, i always try to make my article as close as possible to the there official counterpart, for now im trying to create something that will be related to the new Halo trilogy. As for your UNSC Tripoli, there is only 1 thing that sound unusual. If i was you i wouldn't made the Tripoli a frigate but rather an heavier Halcyon/Marathon cruiser because a frigate is rarely considered as a flagship. (I think only the canada have frigate to act like flagship) other that this everything look great. Keep up the good work! Cheer CF 16:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Image sourcing NCF reasoning properly put up now, sorry about the slowness of writing it up. I blame concurrent statistical analysis. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 23:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm Confus RE: Canon Correctness I can't see anything else glaringly wrong with it. I'd suggest looking at a battlegroup page like mine here, and borrow the template and some of the basic features: entirely replacing all the information in them though. Makes for a more polished product overall. Regards, [[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 12:10, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Not quite annoyed, simply preoccupied with University; in this case, I'm responding due to my nature to procrastinate and in an attempt to avoid typing out the last 950 words of a 3k word report due in one day, seven hours, and forty eight minutes. Anyway, avoiding my digression as I tend to do: #Mini-MACs as anti-single ship? Well, yes, they will work, but its like using a hand grenade on gnats in the air. It'll kill them, but its wasteful. Plus a Mini-MAC (like my Mini-MAC I had on my Gulf-class Light Cruisers) have a hell of a lot of punch to them - check that last link if you want a mathematical explanation to amount of applied force. Unfortunately, ideas that are cool are not always the most logical here. We're sticklers for realism: something we pride ourselves as a community. Kinda a sense of superiority over the rabble on Fanfiction.net. We understand canon and write about Halo properly as Bungie would (no, we do not talk about 343i.) Anyway, I'm digressing again. I do that. #Okay, organization! My strong suit...god, I hope so, given the two Management classes I am concurrently taking and ironically writing the paper I am procrastinating on about. But right: first thing first. ##A Battlegroup is firstly and primarily just that: a group of warships, roving and supposed to be ready for battle. They are not troop carriers, they are landing reactionary troops: ODSTs to establish a beachhead, and then landing conventional troops and armour from the Pelicans. They are not going to be accomplishing miracles, because they don't have the manpower: they are to hold the line or to simply pave the way for more forces to land behind them and bolster the effort. Now if there were 3-4 battlegroups in conjunction, doing a landing...then yes, that would be good for invasions. ##Frigates ###A Frigate usually carries a mechanized company of troops (78 - 110) - comprised of about 3 tanks, up to 12 LRVs, and a few other goodies (FFS, Mongeese are wastes of space. DON'T have many embarked for any reason. A waste of mass and combat ineffective at that). Don't forget the technicians as well! ODSTS? A platoon, probably about 16-32 - late-war/post-war, look at the smaller side of that number. ###Also has a Naval Air Detachment of ~6 Longswords and ~6-8 Pelicans. ##Destroyers ###About the same complement as a Frigate, less armored units aboard though. Would recommend calling them an Infantry Company with just LRVs. ###Lacks fighters, Naval Air Detachment will have probably ~8-10 Pelicans aboard. ##Cruisers ###Multiple Companies of Marines (1 Armored, 2 Mechanized), and a company of ODSTs (70-90). As special forces as culled as they were HCW, I reckon the numbers will be quite low. ###A Naval Air Squadron: 12-14 Longswords, 12-14 Pelicans. ##Battleship ###A complement the size of a cruiser, especially post-war. Armoured units, for sure. ###Two Naval Squadrons, each about 12-14 Longswords, 12-14 Pelicans. ##The crew of a vessel can repel boarders, as can explosively venting atmosphere to space to kill off invaders. Hope that helps. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 14:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Quick amendment, through conversation with Athena32, we've come to the conclusion that a HCW Frigate will only be able to host about ~4 Longswords in enlarged hangers aboard, due to their massive size. :With regards, :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) For various reasons, we shan't discuss my report or the state it is in (though its effectively done). But to reduce hanger space? Huh? For what, exactly, and how? Not too much you can use that space for, its dedicated to one thing and one thing only: single ships and its upkeep. You can't put weapon systems in a hanger even partially: have a Pelican crash on landing and burst into flames, explosives cooking off? Yeah...bad idea. Personally, keeping a ship standardized in regards to hangers is a smart move: if anything, rearrange internal layout (meaning cut down on some areas, sacrifice troop capacity and internally carried LRV/Armour aboard for moved areas). As for duo broadswords? They are not exactly fighters... the other idea me and Athena32 threw about yesterday were Sabre-class fighters. Look at their size compared to a Pelican. Far more ideal than a Longsword. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 12:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sounds great. If you have a battle you need writing for or anything else, just contact me. Ill be sure to get to it as soon as I possibly can. ProphetOfRegret (talk) 22:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Haha, looks good now. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 21:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help! It's cool, thanks. Also, I'm unfamiliar with how linking works on this wiki, I was used to the other version. I've got the names of the weapons on the page already, but I can't get the links to pop up to pages with info on them. :/